


Reflection

by Casandraelf



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Clone Sex, Clone/Original Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, OOC Sephiroth, Original Female Character - Freeform, PWP, Possible AU, The Author Regrets Everything, possible incest, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold, more OC/Canon Character Smut! Does fucking a genderbent clone of yourself count as incest? Iunno, tagging just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The FF fans are probably gonna eat me alive for this...It's OC/Sephiroth. Also, my only experience with FF7 is through Dirge of Cerberus and Advent Children(never owned a PS1 and never had the chance to play FF7)

With a gasp, the silver-haired woman fell back against the wall, her ponytail serving to partially cushion the blow as the tall, equally silver-haired male stood over her, a malicious smirk on his lips.  
“A good attempt, but not good enough,” he said, pressing the ball of his foot against her groin, making the woman grit her teeth. His smirk widened slightly as he lightly pressed against her leather-clad crotch, savoring her reactions. Just when it seemed like she was about to try and fight back, he withdrew, apparently not satisfied.

“W-what are you going to do to me, Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth continued to smirk as he got down on one knee, tilting up her gaze so their eyes met.

“I’m not satisfied hearing you cry out as I strike you. Why else did you think I gave up on our little battle?” He leaned in close, their lips close to touching before speaking again, his voice changing to a sensual purr.  
“What I want is to hear you scream in pleasure, Setsuna. Nothing would please me more than to see you completely undone.”

She didn’t have a chance to reply before he pulled her into a rough, passionate kiss, his tongue being plunged into her mouth. Weakly, she tried to resist, but she soon gave up, her eyes falling shut as her hands fell limp to her sides. Something in her was screaming that this was wrong, this was a sin.

 _It’s like he’s my father, and I his daughter,_ she thought as they kissed, unable to make him stop. When he finally broke it, his eyes slowly opened as he withdrew, smirking when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

“T-this is…we can’t do this…I-I have your DNA…I’m like your child!”

Sephiroth allowed himself a low chuckle, still smirking.

“No you’re not…you’re my reflection. But even if we were related, I wouldn’t care in the slightest.”

She could see a glint of madness in his mesmerizing turquoise eyes, the pupils slitted like those of a cat or a serpent. The way he looked her over was utterly predatory.  
She couldn’t look away, caught in his paralyzing gaze as he leaned in close, still smirking as he spoke again, that seductive purr making the Remnant shudder.

“I know what you want, Setsuna. I can feel it inside you. We have the same cells flowing through us. Right now, your body is screaming for me, isn’t it?”

He leaned in close, that soft, dangerously gentle voice brushing against her ear as he gave her a simple command.

“Don’t resist.”

As he withdrew, her gaze remained locked on him. It wasn’t until she heard the distinctive hiss of a zipper being pulled that she realized what was happening. She looked down, watching as he exposed her cleavage. Another kiss was pressed against her lips as he slowly worked his way down her body, slipping off her black leather suit. Setsuna shivered when she felt the air hit her skin, blushing when she heard a soft chuckle from the super soldier.

“Quite the body you’ve been hiding from me. It seems your creators spared no expense to make you so perfect.”

She couldn’t help but squeeze her eyes shut and look away in shame as she felt his gloved hands idly play with her breasts, gently squeezing and examining them, cloth clad thumbs tracing the ring of darker skin around each nipple before teasing the currently stiff buds of flesh. He seemed to be fascinated by the way they felt in his hands, the weight they had as he gently handled them.

“P-perfect? T-they said I was flawed…an imperfect copy-gh!” She flinched as she felt him pinch one of her nipples, hearing that same little chuckle of his as he watched her reaction.  
“I think they were lying.”

The moment she felt a warm wetness envelop one of her nipples, she finally managed to look, only to squeak nervously and hide her face again.

He was sucking on one of her breasts, teasing the nipple with his tongue as he savored the feel of the soft, yielding flesh. The way he slowly, leisurely tormented her only served to embarrass the Remnant further, covering her eyes, unable to hide the soft, wet sounds of his mouth on her breast. He got another nervous squeak out of her when he turned that same gentle attention to her other breast. After what felt like an eternity, he finally lost interest in her breasts, chuckling again when he saw his reflection hiding her face in shame.

“Why so shy? You want this, I know you do.”

She tried to find the words but couldn’t. Even in her aroused state, she couldn’t keep the thoughts of just how wrong it all seemed out of her head. The gentle tugging at the back of her head certainly didn’t distract her. It was when she felt her hair fall over her shoulders and down her back that she realized he had undone her ponytail.

 _I guess the idea of sticking his dick into a female clone of himself is something he finds really hot,_ she thought dimly as that distinctive hissing of her suit’s zipper being pulled down returned. The shifting of the leather combined with the feeling of both the air against her skin and the cold floor under her rather shapely rear made her realize that he had stripped her naked. As her legs were parted, she heard him chuckle again before feeling his cloth covered fingers spread her open, a faint squish audible as he slipped one of his fingers inside.

“You feel so wet. Your body is much more honest than your voice.” He paused, allowing himself to smirk and chuckle a bit before continuing.  
“I will make you scream, my beautiful reflection.”

She didn’t have a chance to respond before feeling his hair brush against her inner thighs and pelvis, followed by his tongue plunging inside, lapping at her fluids and wriggling around inside of her as his fingers peeled back her clitoral hood, leaving her completely defenseless to his touch and his tongue.

“S-Sephiroth…” She started, but her protests died in infancy, cut off by a moan. Glancing down, she found herself trapped by his turquoise gaze, silenced as he continued to pleasure her.  
It didn’t take her long to climax. Whether it was due to the taboo element to the act, the way he carefully worked her to orgasm or a combination of the two, she couldn’t think. Again, that predatory gleam was in his eyes as he licked his lips.

“You taste so sweet, Setsuna,” he purred. She didn’t really respond, merely sitting there as she slowly came out of the euphoric haze brought on by her climax, eyes closed and head tilted back as she recovered.

“Y-yeah…what now?”

The sound of leather shifting followed by that now familiar hiss of a zipper being pulled down was what snapped her back to reality. Upon opening her eyes, she immediately did a double-take, simultaneously impressed and a little frightened by the super soldier’s length. The head dripped with precum as she watched Sephiroth play with it a little.

“Now? Now, you return the favor, my reflection,” he answered, chuckling when he noticed her reaction.  
“Impressed? I suppose it’s clear I’m not compensating for anything.”

Wordlessly, fueled by a heady mixture of lust and desperation, Setsuna tried to move toward him, only to have her progenitor close the gap himself, watching her every move as he presented her with his throbbing member. She heard his breath hitch the moment she started licking his shaft. The quiet sound of fabric against skin could be heard as he pulled off his gloves. She could imagine him stuffing them into a pocket in his coat before taking hold of her head. His grip was gentle yet firm, not forcing her to pleasure him but also ensuring he knew where she was. Setsuna savored the sound of him raggedly exhaling as she finally took him into her mouth, her tongue overcome by the bitter yet salty taste of his cock.  
Needless to say, he seemed to be quite impressed by the amount of skill she soon used on him, if the way he held her head as he felt her pleasure him was any indication.

“I see you’ve been practicing. I wonder if you’ve had bigger,” he mused, eyes locking with the Remnant’s as she kept going. It was when he both heard and felt Setsuna moan that he realized his copy wasn’t just sucking him off.

He could see and hear her fingering herself, the sound of the faint squishing of fluid-drenched fingers teasing and probing her no doubt drooling slit barely audible over the sound of her mouth on his prick. The little smirk he had as he savored the feeling only served to show that her self-pleasure brought him that much closer to his limit.  
When he did finally climax, Sephiroth was rather pleasantly surprised to find that Setsuna had no trouble with swallowing his rather large load, only a few drops escaping from the corners of her mouth.

“You truly are talented, my reflection,” he crooned, wiping away some of the drops with his thumb as he gently cupped her chin.

Another smirk formed on his lips as he slowly withdrew. Setsuna watched as he undressed, watched as his muscular body came into view as he slid off his coat, watched as he stepped out of his boots and pants, exposing himself fully to her. She couldn’t help but look him over, taking in the sight of his tightly toned body, pale, flawless skin but most of all his throbbing member, the head drooling. Seeing it was hard made her realize that he had incredible stamina, taking only a few minutes to recover. It was when she heard him chuckle softly that she realized he was looking her over.

“You want me, don’t you? To have me inside you…to make you scream, right?”

 _There’s no going back now,_ Setsuna thought as she looked up at him. She could feel her arousal grow as she looked at his body. She nodded, still blushing.

“Y-yes…Sephiroth…take me…I beg of you.” He smirked as he kneeled, pausing to take in the sight of her dripping wet slit, teasing her with the feeling of his cock pressing against her entrance, his fingers spreading her nether lips open. He savored the feeling of her body wrapping around him as he slowly slid inside, smirking as she gasped, the feeling of his thick member stretching her. Even with his careful preparation, she was still tight. He paused once he was fully inside, watching her face.

“You’re tight…I must be your first.” Setsuna nodded in reply, blushing hard as he pulled her into a surprisingly tender kiss.

“Y-yes…you are…keep going.”

With that, Sephiroth moved slowly, savoring the feel of her body, smirking a bit when he saw her react. He relished the way her face twisted into a look of ecstasy as he slowly, torturously slid in and out. Her nails dug into his back as he slowly picked up the pace, smirking a little when he felt her bury her face in the crook of his neck, moaning as he kept thrusting.

“Your body is incredible, my beautiful reflection. You’re wrapping around me so nicely,” he smirked as he kept thrusting, savoring the sound of skin against skin, but most of all the way she twitched slightly with each thrust. After a while, his smirk soon faltered as he neared his limit, his breathing slowly becoming ragged. Setsuna panted, blushing as he leaned in close, watching as he tried to retain his composure. Ultimately though, it was too much for him as he went over the edge, burying his length inside her, tensing up as he came, flooding her with his seed. She too hit her limit, gasping when she felt him keep thrusting as his cum filled her. When he withdrew, she could practically feel his smirk as he watched some of his seed leak out of her.

“I should thank you, Setsuna. I don’t feel quite as frustrated now. I can only assume you enjoyed it as well, right?”

The Remnant adjusted herself, blushing a bit when she looked at him before glancing down at the pearly white fluid slowly oozing out of her.

“If you’re worried about bearing my child, don’t. You can’t.”

“I-I know. It’s a failsafe my creators put into me. They didn’t want a bunch of super soldiers running around.”  
He chuckled softly before beginning to redress, his copy following suit, blushing when she felt the odd slickness of his cum as she pulled her suit back on. Once fully dressed, she tied back her hair, locking eyes with her progenitor as he looked at her with a smirk.

“See you around, my reflection.”

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving the Remnant to wonder what to do next and, more importantly, when she would see him again.  
Either way, the marks he left on her body and the slickness she felt between her legs would serve as a reminder that Sephiroth had, in fact, made her his.  
  
FIN


End file.
